


五次Draven发给前男友的消息得到了回复，还有一次没有

by DawnLeft



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M, 分手梗, 旧文补档
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnLeft/pseuds/DawnLeft
Summary: 他躺在宿舍的床上，掏出手机。最近他总是下意识的这么干：打开通讯软件，点击一个被置顶的、和他的记忆同样模糊的名字。最后一条简讯是在约90天前。
Relationships: Draven Kondraki/James Talloran
Kudos: 10





	五次Draven发给前男友的消息得到了回复，还有一次没有

0.

**他在消息栏里打下一行字。**

**——你要去多久？**

**他很快把它删去，换成别的。**

**——什么时候走？**

**他再次按下删除。**

**在那天晚上睡觉前他收到了回复：**

**——祝工作顺利**

_ **——谢谢** _

**他盯着那个词看了几秒钟，熄灭了手机，把自己丢进一片黑暗里。**

他站在某个房间的门口。

有人来叫他，示意他换班的时候到了。于是他沿着狭长的走廊离开，一直向上，直到回到地面。

他应该是在守着什么东西的，但当他试图去回想时他发现自己的记忆里一片模糊。每天早上八点抵达那扇门。晚上八点离开。那扇门之后是什么？他又在那里守了多久？也许他不该去关心这些。

他躺在宿舍的床上，掏出手机。最近他总是下意识的这么干：打开通讯软件，点击一个被置顶的、和他的记忆同样模糊的名字。

最后一条简讯是在约90天前。

1.

**在最开始那似乎只是一场平常的对话。Draven难得地休了一个假，前一天晚上他和James互相道过晚安后躺在一张床上，背靠着背——他们已经有些日子没有见过了，但在结束一个任务后Draven累得连眼睛都睁不开，实在没有力气做需要比接吻花更多力气的事。白天Draven醒来时已经错过了午饭，过长时间的睡眠让他后脑的神经一跳一跳地疼，因此当他睡眼惺忪地刷牙而James出现在他身后时他甚至没转头看对方一眼。**

**“嗨。”他叼着牙刷打了个招呼，注意到镜子里的自己嘴角沾上了一道白沫，显得相** **当** **滑稽。**

**James没有笑。“Draven。”**

**_嘿Draven亲爱的，你有麻烦了。每次他用这种语气叫你的时候你都会有麻烦的。_ 一部分Draven这样说道。但他还没有摆脱头疼的干扰，这让他的反应慢了半拍，于是在他能够回应什么之前他听见James说：“我想我们是时候分开一阵子了。”**

**在刚听到这句话时Draven并没有意识到James的真正意思，因此他只是漫不经心地把嘴里含着的水吐在盥洗池里：“交流任务？”**

**“……是调职，Site-118。但这不是我想说的。”James犹豫了一下，“我的意思是，我们该分开了。”**

_这纯属浪费时间。_ 在卧室、客厅和厨房之间逡巡时Draven想。

他把配套牙杯中的一个塞进纸箱子里，连同一个煎锅和一摞或新或旧的毛巾。考虑到床和沙发不可能分成两半，取下上面的床单和沙发套也算是合情合理。James走的时候带走了大部分个人物品，但是——天啊，他们毕竟已经同居将近七年了。这就像是场滑稽的财产分割，最后Draven看着清理出来的一堆箱子，以及里面装着的各种James大概率不再需要的零碎，不得不承认自己多半是在做无用功。他给James发简讯。这是半个月来他第一次和对方联系。

——以防万一，如果你还需要这些的话[图片] 

James在几小时后回复了他。

_——你可以留着它们_

不是“处理”或者“扔掉”。在把床单铺回原处时Draven想。

他不知道自己是否应该为此感到庆幸。

2.

**Draven转过身。他的男友站在浴室门口，收拾得整齐妥当，明显不是休假在家的装束。**

**“但是为什么？”他问。**

**“Draven，仔细想一想，”James叹息般地说，“我们上一次见面是什么时候？我们住在同一个房间里，可你甚至连一起吃个晚饭的时间都没有。”**

**“这不是恋人之间该有的状态。”他最后下了结论。**

**“……对不起。”Draven发现自己除了道歉以外没什么别的可说，“但你也知道，特遣队……”**

**“这不是你的错。”James很少直截了当地打断他人的话，但这次显然不是通常情况。于是Draven只能闭上嘴，听着自己的男友——也许马上就要变成前男友——下了判决：“但我们之间的问题已经存在了足够久，你不能假装它无关紧要。”**

收容专家在针对某个异常制定措施的时候出现了失误，远高于逾期的危险性让Draven所在的小队吃足了苦头。带着一身不轻不重的伤返回公寓时他的脑子里还转着没完全完成的报告，以至于差点忽略了墙角处出现的两点荧光。

“嘿。”他蹲下身。荧光猛地往后退去，又犹犹豫豫地上前，蹭了蹭他的手，发出细碎的呼噜声。

Draven心不在焉地挠了挠黑猫的下巴。 _该异常具有对人类的高度敌意和强攻击性，所有——这猫最近是不是瘦了——进入其视线范围内的物体都将被点燃——James之前把它喂得太好了点……_

James。

被抓疼的黑猫“咪呜”一声挣脱他的手，炸着毛跑开了。而Draven只是无声地瞪着自己手机通讯界面上方那个熟悉的名字，意识到自己刚刚干了什么蠢事。

——[图片]

_……该死。_ Draven手忙脚乱地把手机塞回口袋，尽力不去想这种自欺欺人的举动有多可笑。 _你没必要慌乱。_ 他转而对自己说。 _和平分手，不是吗？你们还是朋友。_

_但你刚刚根本没有想起你们已经分手这个事实，对吧？_

Draven把钥匙插进锁孔。轴承转动的声音在深夜里显得尤为响亮，让他下意识地放慢了动作。月光从没拉上的窗帘照进室内，他光着脚穿过客厅，走向藏在黑暗那头的卧室。

**他爬上床，自以为动作足够轻。但紧接着James的身体往他的方向靠了过来。**

**“嘿。”研究员半梦半醒地和他打了个招呼，鼻息打在他的颈侧。于是他微笑起来，和对方在黑暗里交换了一个黏糊糊的吻。**

几乎是在背部贴上床单的一瞬间他就睡着了。第二天早上被闹铃叫醒时Draven发现手机被压在自己的胳膊下，硌得绷带下被烧伤的皮肤一阵生疼。他低咒着解锁手机屏幕，关掉那段单调刺耳的铃声。

——[图片]

_ ——很高兴看见这个:-D _

_ ——[图片] _

Draven点开那张图片。一张黑白花猫咪的照片，显然属于James那风格独特的表情包收藏。

他在发送栏里打上几句话，又很快删掉，随后关闭了手机。

3.

**“我—我不知道你这么在意这个。”Draven说，久违地感到了几分不知所措，“你从来没有跟我说过。”**

**“那是因为我们已经很久没有过持续十分钟以上的对话了。”James看上去有些疲惫，但还是尽量保持着语气平和——好像这样就能显得那不是一句指责似的。**

**_说点什么。_ Draven想。 _你得说点什么好挽回他。你爱他不是吗？向他道歉，说你会好好调整直到能够平衡生活和工作，承诺你会抽出更多时间来陪伴爱人。他会原谅你的，至少暂时，哪怕你们两个都对你无法兑现诺言这点心知肚明——_**

**在开口前他体内的某个部分变成了一个空洞，悲伤、解释与歉意像是沙子般从那里漏了出去。**

**“但是我爱你。”他最后只是说。**

**“我知道。”James柔和地回答他，“但这不能解决所有问题。”**

**现在那一部分回来了，里面被塞满了铅。**

“我们是和平分手。工作和生活难以平衡，就这样。”Draven第无数遍地重复。

“好吧，只不过大家之前一直认为你们之间不会存在这样的问题呢。”队友同情地看着他，“哥们儿，MTF-‘单身汉’欢迎你归队。这杯算我请你的。”

Draven对于基金会盛行的酒吧文化并不算热衷，但他似乎已经失去了不参与任务后团体活动的唯一理由。

“所以，你还爱他吗？”

面对突如其来的问题Draven愣了愣。“我想是吧。”他说。至少在James提出分手之前他从没想过这件事。

_骗子。_ 他自己的声音窃笑着。 _这一个月来你甚至很少想起他。_

他喝下又一杯酒。

_他离开的时候你有试图挽回他吗？你为此悲伤过吗？你流过眼泪吗？_

又一杯。

_你让他失望了，无数次。你留意过吗？_

又一杯。

_从来没有。因为你，Draven Kondraki，早就不爱他了。你只是在等着他首先提出来好让你显得不那么他妈的混蛋而已。_

酒精混着嘈杂的音乐在他的血管里灼烧，随之涌上的是一股没来由的怒气：对James的，对他自己的。 _你给自己的前男友发你们共同喂养的流浪猫照片，因为你满脑子报告以至于忘记了你已经分手的事实，Draven得一分。James呢？James若无其事地用猫咪表情包回复你就好像你们根本没他妈的分手，平票。研究员Talloran一直无声地忍让最后却又毫无预兆地离开，再得一分。Kondraki特工加一百分，因为他在那之后居然过得一如既往地好。_

棘手的任务一桩接着一桩，他穿着全套战术装备辗转于各地之间，去医疗中心的次数比回家还勤。月中的时候他参加了一场葬礼，五个队友，其中有四座墓碑里甚至没有骨灰。然后他离开，去填写报告，在里面说明队友的死是因为他们在接到躲避指令的时候反应慢了两秒……

_你感到愤怒，因为你在那之后过得他妈的一点都不好。_

_我应该吻他的。_ Draven想。

早在他们分手之前他就已经很久没有认真吻对方一次的冲动了。他们在双人床上肢体交缠，汗流浃背后草草收场，嘴唇相贴……

你不能把例行公事般的触碰称作是一个亲吻。

而此时，在距他们分手已经整一个月的时候，Draven坐在酒吧的高脚凳上，想起自己前男友形状好看的下颌，白皙光洁，胡茬刮得干净。James从埋首的实验器材后抬起头，看到他的时候嘴角上挑，脸颊处微微凹陷下去。

_我应该吻他的。_

**在帮James把最后一个箱子搬上车时他甚至不合时宜地松了口气，因为公寓里的古怪氛围已经浓到了让人坐立不安的地步。他们尴尬而礼貌地互相道别。James的眼神停留在Draven身后的某个点而Draven则注视着对方的脸颊。**

**在那一刻他应该是想要做些什么。但他只是目送对方。**

Draven醒来时头痛得像是被人施加了二十四小时的水刑。他花了好一阵功夫才让自己迟钝的感官恢复运作：首先恢复的是听觉，他听见洗衣机运转的声音。接着他闻到汤的香味，空虚的饥饿感灼烧着他的胃壁。

他不记得自己昨天是怎么回来的。但不管怎么样，他不觉得自己当时还有脱下满是酒气的外套丢进洗衣机再点燃炉灶而不把厨房烧掉的理智。在走出卧室门的时候Draven几乎怀抱着一丝微弱的、连他自己都说不清是否存在的希望——但不管他在那一瞬间希望看到的是什么，公寓里除了他以外再没有第二个活物。

他坐在桌边，一边喝汤一边打开手机，期盼着在他喝醉的时候没有什么必须要完成的工作找上门来。邮箱里一片风平浪静，他略微松了口气，转而打开通讯软件。

他的眼睛睁大了，残存的睡意消失得无影无踪。一口汤被他不小心呛进了气管，他一边猛地咳嗽，一边点开页面顶端显示的那个名字。

——[图片]

——[图片]

——[图片]

——[图片]

_ ——…Draven？ _

——[图片]

——嘿，James，我

——[图片]

——抱歉

——我

——[图片]

_ ——FOR GOD SAKE _

_ ——你在哪 _

Draven不知道James是怎样从他之后那大段充斥着乱码和无意义感慨的呓语中识别出他的正确位置的。他也不知道James在打电话给他们的一个共同的朋友时都说了些什么。在把碗丢进洗碗机的时候他终于看见了贴在冰箱上的字条，上面是女研究员工整而圆润的字迹：

**_“Don’t be a dick.”_ **

电话接通在Draven改变主意的前一秒。“嘿……James。”

“Draven。”

这是他一个月来头一回听见James的声音。“谢谢。”

“不客气。”James说。

他们陷入了一阵尴尬的沉默。Draven张了张口，却忘记自己原本想要说什么。 _说点什么，随便说点什么——Draven的目光停留在冰箱上。_ “Carola给我留了张字条，”他脱口而出，“‘别当个混蛋。’”

他听见电话那头传来James的轻笑声。“你应该听她的。”研究员温和地说。

“因为我的确是个混蛋？——不用替我否认。”Draven说。他的脑子里灵光一闪。

“我想和你好好谈谈。”

4.

**已经是半夜了。**

**他刚刚结束了加入特遣队后的第一个任务，身体疲惫而精神亢奋。公寓里一片漆黑，James应该已经睡了，他最好不要吵醒他。**

**于是他蹑手蹑脚地穿过门厅，下意识地用上了战术潜入的技巧。他轻轻压下门把手，无声无息——**

**“啪。”**

**台灯亮了起来。James坐在床上，看着他，表情柔和。**

**“James？”他稍微受到了一点惊吓，“你还没睡吗？”**

**James摇了摇头。“你回来得太迟了。”他说。**

**“抱歉，亲爱的。但你知道的，工作么。”**

**他低下头，亲吻James。在James回应的时候Draven在对方的眼睛里看到了某种隐而不发的忧虑。他似乎经常看到这种忧虑。它存在于每一个被他忽略的细枝末节中，James越发沉默，伴随着越来越多的不安，自从……**

**他突然意识到了什么。**

**James的双唇冰凉，台灯暖色的光照出没有一丝血色的脸。**

**他往后退去。“James。”他耳语般地说。**

**“你为什么没在呼吸？”**

**他的男友坐在那里，白色的制服没有一丝凌乱，胸口名牌闪着金属的无机质的光泽。**

**“Draven。”他说，“你回来得太迟了。”**

在坠落回现实的一分钟内他不得不急促地大口呼吸好让心跳频率降回正常水平。他依然没有收到任何消息，来自于他的上级、他的朋友或者James——没有。也许没有消息就是最好的消息。

_ ——它给我的感觉不太好 _

_ ——但我想应该没什么大不了的 : > _

_ ——啊，我该进去了 _

——希望一切顺利

——[图片]

——出来时联系我？

_ ——好 _

_ ——过会儿回来 _

最后一条信息停留在一个月前。Draven不知道发生了什么——没有人知道。研究员Talloran被委派了针对某个异常的访谈任务，他从同事手上接过材料，给Draven发消息说“过会儿回来”，走进房间，关上门——

他再也没有从里面出来。

Draven是在一个星期以后得知的这一点，在他突然失去James的消息，而电话从未打通之后。 _这本不应该是这样发展的。_ 他们恢复了联系，从一开始简单的问候到后来”无意义”的日常对话越来越多，一切都似乎在走上原本的轨道。

 _别当个混蛋。_ 他抿紧唇。他的确努力去做了。事实上他对下一步的计划还很模糊，也许在下一次休假的时候他能去看看James，约对方出来吃个饭什么的。要循序渐进不是吗？

然而意外不会等着你空出时间再降临，死亡也不会事先打印计划表。

在最新的任务中Draven犯了个小错，因为他短暂地走神了片刻。这没有造成什么严重后果，但足够让他的队友们感到惊讶。在很久以前Kondraki特工就不会在任务中走神了，哪怕同伴倒下都不能让他的注意力从应该在的地方移开半秒。

“你最近变了，变得更加情绪化。”负责心理评估的医生说，“你最近经历了什么不寻常的事吗？”

Draven没有回答。James的脸在他面前一闪而过。苍白的、没有血色的脸。

_他在影响你，Draven。_ 他站在主管办公室的门口，那个声音又开始喋喋不休。 _他让你变得不够专业了。_

“去他妈的专业。”他自言自语，敲响了门。

**他自噩梦中猛然惊醒。**

**James在他的身旁熟睡着。他睁大眼睛直到视觉适应黑暗，神经质地搓动双手，好确认上面没有沾着他父亲的血液与脑浆。当然没有，他的掌心只有潮湿的汗，但那骨头碎片卡进指缝的痛感太过真实，让他毛骨悚然。**

**他的父亲自杀未遂。他把“未遂”这两个字在齿间嚼成碎末咽下，那股窒息般的悲恸才慢慢消散。但他依然忍不在想。想如果那天他不是因为放心不下而突然折返，如果他在闯进办公室的时候有哪怕多半秒的迟疑，如果他没能及时夺下父亲手中的枪——他们在地板上扭打，James不知所措地站在一旁，想要帮忙却插不进手。Draven不需要帮忙。他惊讶于他的对手是如此的不堪一击。**

**他的父亲轰然倒塌，不再是那个仿佛无所不能的高大身影，而是一个被狂躁和抑郁折磨得虚弱不堪的、需要他照顾的病人。**

**他被吓坏了。但同时第二只靴子落地，反而给了他异样的安定感。他救下了父亲，男人不用再被那些梦魇般的工作折磨，一切都会好起来的——当时他是这么想的。然而病人在情况稍稍稳定后就重新回到了办公室，坐在那个熟悉的悬崖上。**

**于是他明白，他其实并没有救下任何人。**

**他感到恐惧、悲伤，进而是愤怒。他的父亲把他当做孩子，甚至他妈的贴心到在确认他有人照顾后再去自杀。而事实证明他的确像他父亲预料的那样冲动、软弱、无能为力。**

**他甚至找不到一个合适的理由去谴责他的父亲，于是这些情绪最终指向了他自己。在某段时间内他的心理状况一度到了差点无法通过心理评估的地步，直到他收到特遣队的入职意向问询。**

**他不再恐惧和悲伤了。因为如果他还能感知到这两种情绪，它们会在一瞬间把他压垮。熟悉的面孔离开得太快，让人来不及哀悼，面对危险时和做爱时分泌的肾上腺素也不会有什么成分上的差别。他变得冷静、更加沉稳，他向基金会奉献所有忠诚——这很简单，只要遵从命令就好。服从指挥好过不确定的无力感，忙碌到倒头就睡好过半夜因噩梦惊醒，连轴转的任务好过面对James越发复杂的眼神。**

**_我不是在逃避。_ 他想。 _我只是……变得更加成熟理智了。_**

**这本该是个好的变化。**

“所以，你想要调职去Site-118。”主管草草翻阅他的申请。

“只是短时性的协同安保工作，这并非没有过先例。”他站姿笔挺，放在身侧的手却下意思的紧握成拳。

“前提你得是个普通特工，而不是一个有任务在身的特遣队员。”主管和他对视，眼神锐利，“你所在的小队缺少一个人都意味着大量人事安排上的调动。你知道这并不符合程序。”

“现在，Kondraki特工，我最后再问你一遍，你还坚持要递交这份申请吗？”

“我坚持。”他毫不犹豫地说。

主管看着他，接着嘴角一扬，干脆地在申请上盖上“准许通过”的红章。

“那就去吧，管他的程序。”他说，“知道吗小子，你该早些来找我的。”

Draven接过申请。“谢谢。”在拥抱对方的时候他哑声说。

“这话该我对你和James说。还有，从一开始我就想说了……”主管——他的父亲有些笨拙地拍了拍他的背，流露出欣慰的复杂神情，“儿子，对不起。”

“祝你好运。”

5.

**“——James？他是我见过的最优秀的研究员之一。”** **Trager主管把他领进办公室的时候说，“如果没有出这件事……”**

**她没有接着说下去。在把空间留给Draven一个人时她体贴地带上了门，尽管这似乎并不符合程序，但这位女主管看着他时眼中隐含同情，Draven猜想她大概是知道些什么。**

**他环视四周：办公室里的陈设很简单，除了标准配备外的物品并不多。房间有些凌乱，各种纸张、资料堆得到处都是，几乎让人难以立足，就好像房间的主人只是把这里当做一个临时落脚点而不是长期工作的地方似的。**

**James在Site-17的办公室并不是这样的。那里永远整齐而充满生活气息，衣架上挂着件替换用的制服，被打理得一丝不苟；折叠床安静地靠在房间一角，咖啡杯清洗得当，电脑桌上的耐旱绿植郁郁葱葱。James一向擅长打理自己的地盘——也许这说明他从不打算在这里安定下来？**

**意识到这一点几乎让Draven感到可鄙的快乐。他四处打量着，以为自己会发现什么不同寻常的痕迹，比如枯死的植物或者积累的灰尘。然而他什么都没有找到，显然清洁工不会因为某位研究员的缺席就忘记打扫他的办公室。这里凌乱但干净，就好像是昨晚房间的主人按部就班地收拾好一切，关灯离开。今早他大概会准时上班，或是迟到几分钟，再或者因为突如其来的流感而不得不请假——但他一定会回到这里。**

**然而日历仍停留在三个月前的那一页。其中一个日期上打了个圈，旁边“3999”的小字潦草且鲜红。**

**他仿佛被刺痛般地移开视线，转而去摆弄James桌上的笔记本电脑。James没有给电脑加锁屏密码的习惯——那些机密文件采用专门的加密手段才够稳妥。因此当那张桌面图案猝不及防地撞进他的眼睛，他几乎是在一瞬间屏住了呼吸。**

**“天啊，James，”他轻声说，“你还没有换掉它吗？”**

**那是一张合影。照片里的他和塔罗兰勾肩搭背地站着，脸上的笑容和头上别着的米老鼠发箍一样傻气得让人不忍直视。在Draven的印象里James很少露出这样的表情。这让平时有些内向的研究员看起来更加年轻，年轻得像个大学生。**

**这发生在他们刚交往不久的时候。那勉强能够到“多年以前”的边界，对于现在的Draven来说遥远得像是上辈子，又好像就发生在昨天。他为发现前男友的秘密露出了一个小小的微笑。也许是这个动作牵动了他脸部僵硬的肌肉，他感觉到自己鼻头泛酸，眼睛胀痛。**

**这可不好。他想着，胡乱用袖口按压眼眶，直到那里染上一小块深色的洇痕。他掏出手机，对着电脑屏幕拍照。起先几张因为握持者的原因而模糊不清，但Draven最终还是拍下了一张足够清晰的。**

**他深吸一口气，在办公室里又停留了足够久的时间直到泛红的眼眶恢复正常。他当然可以消极怠工，把积攒的月假、年假以及其他乱七八糟的奖励统统用光，对着打来催促销假的电话大喊“操你的”然后挂断，James想歇多久他们就歇多久——但那都要等到James平安归来之后。此时他依然是一名有职责在身的特工。他得确保当James从那扇该死的门后出来时自己在那儿。**

**他走出门去。**

**然后——**

**Draven Kondraki的步伐停止了短短一秒钟。接着他再次迈开步伐向自己的执勤区域走去，未曾发觉自己遗忘了什么。**

……

而现在，他想起来了。

Draven在走廊上狂奔，无视向他投来的无数诧异目光。他当然不会天真到认为几则简讯就能让他恢复记忆，这只能说明一点，那个困住James三个月之久的异常有了新变化。James即将获救，或者——

他转过数个拐角，冲出电梯，穿过地下幽深的走廊，最后他终于到达了那里。他曾在那个收容单元门口驻扎了两个月，祈祷着里面的人平安无事，直到他忘记这个异常的存在。此时那里被围得水泄不通，Draven看见了荷枪实弹的特工、身穿白大褂的医护人员，以及Trager主管，面色凝重。

他的心脏狂跳，但并不是因为刚刚的剧烈运动。从加入特遣队以来他就渐渐学会了如何掌控情绪，哪怕是最危险的异常都不曾让他退缩半分，然而此刻恐慌攫住他的内脏，让他有了转身逃走的冲动。

Draven还是克制住了。他木然地挪动脚步，凭着本能拨开人群，艰难地挤到了内圈——

然后他看见了James。他的James。躺在那里，瘦削苍白，几乎皮包骨头的手臂上显露出淡青色的血管。

他着了魔似地凝视着James缺乏血色的唇和紧闭的双眼，一时间无法思考。周围的嘈杂声在他的耳膜鼓噪，变成轰鸣的巨响。Draven愣在那儿，直到他的耳朵在这样的响声中隐约捕捉到了什么。

“……还活着……”

“……快……！”

三级研究员James，在与SCP-3999缠斗了三个月后成功将其无效化。被发现时他严重虚脱，生命体征微弱，但的确还活着。

Draven沉默地目送对方被送上担架。这就是一切的结束了，无论是多么危险的状况，只要James还活着，基金会就能治好他。他们总有办法。

研究员和特工们走来走去，交头接耳、联络相关事宜、处理残局，大家都在一头雾水地忙碌着，没有人注意到一位训练有素的特工脱力般地顺着墙滑坐在地上，捂住脸，如释重负的泪水顺着指缝滑落。

6.

Draven第一百次按下那串号码，又第一百零一次将其从拨号栏中删除。

这已经又是一个月后的事情了。他经历了一场又一场问询，但连同他本人在内的所有人都对那三个月发生的事情一无所知。

也许除了James。

在James醒来之后他只来得及和对方见一面。研究员是那么虚弱，他几乎都不敢去触碰他。

**“我没有想到你会来这里。”James说。**

**Draven知道他指的是Site-118而不是病房。“我只是不想再当个混蛋了。”他回答。**

**“你知道吗？我其实一直在想……”**

**“我的意思是，我们……”**

**他们同时闭嘴，面面相觑着。片刻后，他们一起笑了起来。这曾经是他们相处时候的常态，Draven从没想过会有一天他如此想念这个。**

**“看起来我们都需要再好好想想。”探视时间结束时James温和地说。**

然后又是一个月的杳无音信。 _他还好。_ 他们对他说。 _他只是需要更多的评估好证明他真的已经可以离开了。_

于是Draven只能继续等待。他想要和James说些什么的，一些James能在恢复与外界联系后第一时间看到的东西——

他打开了相册。

——嘿，猜猜我在你办公室里找到了什么[图片]

不出所料地，他没有得到回应。Draven丢开手机。 _这就像是个不怎么高明的玩笑。_

五分钟后，他听见敲门的声音。 他打开门，James对他微笑，一如既往的温柔。

“知道吗，You're a dick。”James说。

而Draven开始哭泣。他拥抱了James，一个强壮的机动特遣队特工与一个灵活的研究员。他还有那么多的事情要和James说，关于他长久以来的迟钝和造成的伤害，关于他最近的变化，和曾经从未对James吐露过的恐惧情感。

James拍了拍他的背，告诉他一切都会好起来的。


End file.
